


2 options

by orphan_account



Series: life lessons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I wrote this for myself, Life Lessons, Other, Sad, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, so the reason why i chose to publish it is unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in life, there are only two options.
Series: life lessons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181888





	2 options

in life, there are two options. 

the first one is become the person you’d like to see yourself be, the person who you feel is perfect and is right for you - right for the world. 

and, while everyone is here for a reason, not everybody knows their reason. 

the second option is to continue living in regret as the person you look in the mirror and scowl at. the person that you’ve hated for decades. 

the main question is, do we stay as is and relive the same path over and over? 

or do we unlock more goals and improve our lives? 

the answer is that no choice is correct over the other. life is a dangerous game and in your short elapsed time, you play it your own way. 

you only live once, so why waste it with a mask shielding your true identity, not only from the world, but from yourself? 

in life, there are two options, but only one choice to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lesson that took me many months to learn, but after i did, it changed me for the better.
> 
> my personal choice was to change for the better. my life is about the future, and never looking back on the past.
> 
> does that mean yours has to be as well? no.


End file.
